Vibration absorbers are used for improving traveling comfort by absorbing vibrations arising during travel or standstill. Conventional vibration absorbers mostly comprise an elastomer spring and an absorber mass that is able to move relative to the elastomer spring. In order to absorb the vibrations, the elastomer spring is firmly connected to a vibrating component. When the component connected to the vibration absorber moves, the absorber mass co-vibrates with a certain delay. The elastomer spring is thereby set in motion so that a damping effect is achieved due to the friction occurring in the elastomer spring.
Here, a distinction is made between absorbers with a purely translational action, which are also referred to as linear absorbers, and absorbers with a rotational action. The following relates to absorbers with a translational action, i.e. linear absorbers, which are predominantly used in the region of the chassis.
Furthermore, linear absorbers can be provided with a securing element, which prevents a detachment of absorber mass and, associated therewith, damage to the surrounding vehicle components in the event of a failure of the elastomer spring. Furthermore, such securing elements can also be used as a stop for limiting the vibration amplitude of the absorber mass in the axial direction.
For example, DE 10 2005 009 677 A1 describes a vibration absorber having an absorber mass and an elastomeric spring member, which comprises an inner sleeve, an outer sleeve and an elastomer body interconnecting the two sleeves. The spring member is pressed into an opening of the absorber mass, with the spring member protruding at the end from a through-hole introduced into the bottom of the absorber mass. The inner sleeve moreover comprises a securing element in the form of a disk, which protrudes radially from the inner sleeve and whose diameter is greater than the diameter of the through-hole. This design, in addition to the securing element, also provides a stop for the absorber mass in an axial direction. The vibration amplitude of the absorber mass is thus limited in an axial direction.